Babies and the Rocky Road
by closetgaydar
Summary: Brittany and Santana head to the Adoption Agency only to get bad news that crushes Santana, but Brittany decides to take it into her own hands.


Brittany sat beside Santana outside the Adoption agency. She knew that Santana was holding back the tears, so she didn't talk, but simply rubbed Santana's back. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and after almost 5 times they had finally gotten the phone call that they had been dreaming of, only for that dream to be ripped away in less than 10 minutes.

The wind was blowing softly, as Brittany was fixing Santana's hair. 'San.' she said looking at her, trying to find words of some sort to calm Santana down, Santana leaned into Brittany.

'It's going to be alright, San.' She began, wiping a tear from Santana's face and smiling. 'They'll call us again, and when they do they'll know what amazing mother's we'll be.' Santana looked up at Brittany.

'Don't you get it Brit? They don't want us because we're gay. They don't want us because they think we'd be terrible mothers. They don't understand that we have, this monstrous amount of love, but they don't, no they WON'T look past that.' Brittany looked at her and than glanced at the ground.

Brittany looked around, she couldn't find the words to say, to bring the woman she loved back to the land of happiness. Santana got up and helped Brittany up off the curb. Brittany looked at the ground. 'Damn it. I forgot my purse inside.' Santana sighed, 'Don't worry, i'll be like two seconds San.'

Brittany made her way to the door holding up 2 fingers and mouthing seconds. Santana yelled back at her, '2 seconds! I'll be in the car, but be only 2 seconds, we need to go home so I can eat my body weight in Ice Cream.'

Brittany smiled back and opened up the doors to the Agency. She ran in, she hadn't forgotten her purse, she hadn't even brought one, but she had to do this quickly before Santana remembered, or she knew there would be hell to pay. It wasn't fair that they were punished, Santana wanted to be a mom so badly, Brittany had a feeling it was because of the shitty work her mother did on her, but mostly she thought it was because Santana thought it would officially make them a family.

They were the Lopez's, they had been for almost 5 years next month, but she knew in her heart that Santana wanted a child, and considering that neither of them had the money to have it themselves, adoption was the next most logical step.

The woman, or as Santana called her as they were storming out, 'the insane, crazy bitch who crawled out of someone's dark deep nightmare to ruin our hopes and dreams' walked up to Brittany and shook her head. 'Mrs. Lopez, I already told you, we've made our final comments, you won't be getting a child, and there's nothing I can do, it's out of my hands.

Brittany looked at her and sighed, and took her hands out of her pockets. 'Listen. I don't care. I understand that you don't think we're fit to be parents, and I completely understand that you think that we don't deserve a child, but the thing is we do. We've been together since High School, i've known Santana all my life, and I know when she's hurt and she is. All she's ever wanted is to feel accepted and she finally felt that way when we got married, but now you took away the only other dream she ever wanted, to be a mother. I understand you think she might be a bitch, that she works to hard, or whatever bullshit you think is wrong with her, but let me tell you one thing.'

Brittany paused and looked her in the eye, 'She will always be there for that child. She will always accept that child, she will always love that child unconditionally. You might think you've seen her at her worst, but let me tell you, i've seen her at the best and any child is lucky to have her as their mother.'

Santana was in their car salivating over the Rocky Road ice cream that Britt had bought her a few days earlier when she finally saw Brittany walk out of the agency. Brittany opened up the car door and smiled. 'I see you have your,' Santana put her hands up in the air to air quote herself, 'purse.' Brittany smiled and held Santana's hand. 'We deserve that child, and we'll get one eventually, maybe we'll finally have money under control to have our own. We can't give up, I just, I just had to tell them that you are the most amazing woman in the world, a woman who has enough love to make a child so happy.'

Santana smiled, 'You're going to make me cry again Britt. What did the insane, crazy bitch who crawled out of someone's dark deep nightmare to ruin our hopes and dreams have to say to that, I assume you talked to her.' Brittany grinned. 'They're going to review our file again, and they'll call us in a couple days.' They both smiled at each other, Brittany continued to rub her thumb on Santana's hand softly. 'And who knows maybe in a few months we'll have a small little Brittana or a small little..male version of us.' Santana laughed. 'have I told you how much I love you lately Britt Britt?'

Brittany shook her head. 'Not in the last 45 minutes at least.' Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and sighed, 'I love you.' Brittany nodded and kissed her on the lips softly and slowly, 'I love you to San. Maybe you can repay me by letting me have the rest of your rocky road ice-cream?'

Santana started the car and looked over and smirked at Brittany, 'Not a chance.'


End file.
